Scar (Monster Tale)
'Scar '''is the main protagonist of Monster Tale is an area of fibrous tissue that replaces normal skin after an injury. Scars result from the biological process of wound repair in the skin, as well as in other organs and tissues of the body. Thus, scarring is a natural part of the healing process. With the exception of very minor lesions, every wound (e.g., after accident, disease, or surgery) results in some degree of scarring. An exception to this are animals with complete regeneration, which regrow tissue without scar formation. Personality Scar tissue is composed of the same protein (collagen) as the tissue that it replaces, but the fiber composition of the protein is different; instead of a random basketweave formation of the collagen fibers found in normal tissue, in fibrosis the collagen cross-links and forms a pronounced alignment in a single direction.1 This collagen scar tissue alignment is usually of inferior functional quality to the normal collagen randomised alignment. For example, scars in the skin are less resistant to ultraviolet radiation, and sweat glands and hair follicles do not grow back within scar tissues.2A myocardial infarction, commonly known as a heart attack, causes scar formation in the heart muscle, which leads to loss of muscular power and possibly heart failure. However, there are some tissues (e.g. bone) that can heal without any structural or functional deterioration. Types All scarring is composed of the same collagen as the tissue it has replaced, but the composition of the scar tissue, compared to the normal tissue, is different.1 Scar tissue also lacks elasticity3 unlike normal tissue which distributes fiber elasticity. Scars differ in the amounts of collagen overexpressed. Labels have been applied to the differences in overexpression. Two of the most common types are hypertrophic and keloid scarring,4both of which experience excessive stiff collagen bundled growth overextending the tissue, blocking off regeneration of tissues. Another form is atrophic scarring (sunken scarring), which also has an overexpression of collagen blocking regeneration. This scar type is sunken, because the collagen bundles do not overextend the tissue. Stretch marks (striae) are regarded as scars by some. High melanin levels and either African or Asian ancestry may make adverse scarring more noticeable.5 Role of the Book A scar is the product of the body's repair mechanism after tissue injury. If a wound heals quickly within two weeks with new formation of skin, minimal collagen will be deposited and no scar will form.17 When the extracellular matrix senses elevated mechanical stress loading, tissue will scar,18and scars can be limited by stress shielding wounds.18 Small full thickness wounds under 2mm reepithilize fast and heal scar free.1920Deep second-degree burns heal with scarring and hair loss.2 Sweat glands do not form in scar tissue, which impairs the regulation of body temperature.21 Elastic fibers are generally not detected in scar tissue younger than 3 months old.22 In scars rete pegs are lost;23 through a lack of rete pegs scars tend to shear easier than normal tissue.23 The endometrium, the inner lining of the uterus, is the only adult tissue to undergo rapid cyclic shedding and regeneration without scarring; shedding and restoring roughly inside a 7-day window on a monthly basis.24 All other adult tissues, upon rapid shedding or injury, can scar. Prolonged inflammation, as well as the fibroblast proliferation25 can occur. Redness that often follows an injury to the skin is not a scar, and is generally not permanent (see wound healing). The time it takes for this redness to dissipate may, however, range from a few days to, in some serious and rare cases, a few years.[''citation needed] Scars form differently based on the location of the injury on the body and the age of the person who was injured.[citation needed] The worse the initial damage is, the worse the scar will generally be.[citation needed] Skin scars occur when the dermis (the deep, thick layer of skin) is damaged. Most skin scars are flat and leave a trace of the original injury that caused them.[citation needed] Wounds allowed to heal secondarily tend to scar worse than wounds from primary closure.8 Category:Animals Category:Animal kindness Category:Goddesses Category:Good Hearted Bastard Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good Darknes Category:Lawful Good Category:Legends Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Policy Category:Peaceful heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Big Good Category:Best Friends Category:Bond Protectors Category:Deuteragonist Category:Demigods